WHEN WIZARDS AND VAMPIRES BECAME FRIENDS
by The Real Life HP
Summary: A vampire break-out near Hogsmeade. Can the Golden Trio save the day? Or will they become prey?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It was a stormy night. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were sitting near the fire, trying to do their beastly Potions homework. Well, mostly Harry and Ron. "Blimey! This beastly bezoar essay is getting on my nerves! Why the bloody hell did you have to talk back to Snape, Harry?" groaned Ron.

"Sorry Ron. I never realized Snape would give us such a lot of homework for standing up!" groaned Harry too, as he drowsily looked up a book for information on a bezoar.

"You are looking in the wrong book Harry! How can you look up on a bezoar in a Herbology book? Seriously, you and Ron make a fine pair on complaining and doing nothing." said Hermione, clearly annoyed as her friends tried to do their homework.

"Really, they never make ANY effort on their homework. They always get it done from me." she thought frustratedly, as she looked for a book on bezoars. "Copy from these books, you two. It contains every fact about bezoars in an easy-to-understand way. Then it may help you remember facts for your OWLS." Hermione said in her superior tone.

"Easy for you to say. You're bloody brilliant! I doubt whether this will EVER get in my head." wailed poor Ron as he tried to read the dull book.

"Be happy, Ron. Tomorrow's a good day. No Potions class at all and in the evening, a trip to Hogsmeade! No Snape for a day." said Harry, trying desperately to calm Ron down. He wanted to get his homework done so that he and his friends could spend the whole of the next day without any mention of Potions or Snape.

This managed to clam Ron down and they skimmed through the book, often with remarks like "This seems to be a suitable point!" or "Blimey! We must write this one down!"

And so the hours went by and by 10, both Harry and Ron wear heaving sighs of relief. "Hermione, you are truly a gift for us. Please scold me if I am ever rude to you again!" said Ron as he sank back into the couch.

"If you are rude to me, Ronald, I'll know you've become normal." said Hermione with a grin.

"Ahh! A full day without Snape! Nothing can give me more joy!" said Harry as he put his quill down. "Harry! How can you be so forgetful? Don't you remember that you have detention with Snape during lunch? Merlin's beard, I thought Ron was forgetful but you're ten times worse!" retorted Hermione, clearly annoyed.

Ron being forgetful was okay. It came with the package, and she was the reminder. But Harry, Harry was never forgetful! Now she had two babies to look after.

Harry looked sheepish and Ron was laughing his head off. "What are you laughing at Ronald? You also have detention with Snape!" exclaimed Hermione. Ron's raucous laughter came to an abrupt halt and groaned. Snape gave Gryffindors the worst of detentions. Most people tried to avoid getting detention from Snape, but unfortunately, Harry and Ron weren't one of them. They got detention from Snape at least once a week.

A great day to be spoilt by Snape. Could things get any worse?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Harry and Ron managed to complete their homework. It was a dreadful task, doing Snape's homework; he gave such a lot of homework and such a short period to do it. Now they only had to face detention. Snape had a special hatred towards Ron and Harry, and he always treated them horribly. He always banished Harry's potions even thought others made them worse than Harry (Neville). Harry had learnt his lesson; avoid conversations with anyone and focus very, very, VERY carefully on his own potion.

The day went by as usual. But that day went even more slowly. It was a dull day; an hour and a half with Binns, right in the morning, followed by an hour with Trelawney. "Ugh. Finding out about Snape's detention has made a day without him miserable!" groaned Ron. History had been more sleepy and boring than any other day. "Be happy, Ronald. The whole evening will be free an you can enjoy yourself. Have you forgotten? After lunch we have Flitwick's class. You were rather eager about today's class, remember? We are learning the Summoning charm." Hermione said, slightly cheering them. "Of course! Summoning charm! It will be the spell which I will use the most!" Ron exclaimed happily. "I am pretty sure, Ron, that by the time you go home for the vacation, you will forget how to walk!" said Harry with a mischievous grin. "Shut up Harry!" said Ron hotly, as he saw Harry burst into mirthful laughter.

All Harry's and Ron's cheerfulness ended when they entered Trelawney's class. The class as every other day, was boring and dull. They had to read each other's tea leaves without any doubts. They were revising what they had learnt from the beginning of the year. All their lessons were done, and Trelawney had a premonition that their yearly exams would start within a month and she wanted t make sure no one flunked in her delicate class.

After Divination, was lunch. The hour Harry and Ron were dreading. They went down to the Great Hall and sat with Hermione. "Eat fast, you two. You don't want to miss Charms." Hermione said. Harry took a slice of pumpkin pie and tried to eat. Even Ron, who loved eating, wasn't interested in the food. After having a few mouthfuls, they left for detention.

They went to the dungeons were Snape's classroom was. Snape had left a note on his table which contained the instructions for Harry and Ron.

Clean all the cauldrons using the brushes on the table.

Clear all the ingredients on the tables and store the unused ones and dispose the remaining.

MAGIC IS PROHIBITED

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron as he peered into the cauldrons. "What a mess! Thank god we listened to Hermione and came here early! It will take us an hour to clear these cauldrons!" "Just look at these ingredients! It will take a long time to clear and sort them." Harry grunted. "Well, let's not waste time and get to work."

And so they worked and worked and worked. They worked with a determination to complete the work before Charms.

They worked with such intensity, it was like someone invisible was whipping them. Neither of them opened their mouths throughout detention, which was surprising, because Ron couldn't go for more than five minutes without talking or eating.

They finished their work and were exhausted, when they saw Fred and George coming towards the dungeons. They were whispering and snickering. And then they saw their little brother and his best friend panting against the table. "Well, well, well! What do we have here? Ickle Ronnie is it? Has Ronnie gotten into detention?" said Fred in a high, nasaly voice, that almost sounded like Mrs. Weasley to Harry.

"Go and torment someone else Fred! We just finished a lot of scrubbing and sorting. And we are tired and absolutely famished!" said Ron, as he clutched his groaning stomach. "See? Everyone can hear my poor, empty stomach." he moaned. "Ah, you're in luck Ron! We just got a few sandwiches from the kitchen, and I'm sure we could spare you and Harry some." George said. "Well, for once you have proven yourself useful! Gimme those sandwiches!" exclaimed Ron as he pounced onto the sandwiches in George's hand.

"Ah ah aah! Not yet Ronnie! You need to pay for 'em." said Fred. "What should we do?" asked Harry. He was so hungry and tired that he was willing to do anything for a few bites of food.

"No need to do anything, Harry." said the twins in unison. "This is just for ickle Ronnie." said Fred. The twins looked at each other and smirked. Ron gulped. He didn't want to make a fool of himself! But his stomach thought differently, as it gave a loud groan.

"What should I do?" asked Ron after he heard the groan. Harry shook his head, not knowing whether to feel bad for Ron, or to be ready to laugh at the plan the twins had thought of.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Ron and Harry finished their detention and went for Charms after wolfing down all the sandwiches the twins had brought. Only a few minutes were left for them to reach class, and they didn't want to be late for the Summoning Charm lesson, so they ran all the way to the class-room. It was quite a distance, so they were came heaving like angry rhinos. They reached their seats right before the short, but brilliant Head of Ravenclaw, Filius Flitwick, entered the class. "Good afternoon, class." said the professor, in a squeaky voice. "Today we are going to learn the Summoning Charm, and I want you to learn it properly and master it by the end of this week. Now, who can tell me what is the incantation for the charm, and what the charm exactly does?"

Hermione's hand immediately shot up. "Yes Miss Granger?" professor Flitwick beckoned. "Sir, the Summoning Charm is used to make objects come directly to the witch or wizard who casts the spell. The incantation for this spell is 'Accio'. But saying this incantation isn't enough. The witch or wizard must also tell the name of the object that is to be summoned." Hermione said. "Very well explained, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryfffindor." Flitwick said, rather happy with Hermione's explanation. "This girl would have brought glory to Ravenclaw. A pity the Sorting Hat chose Gryffindor." Flitwic thought to himself.

While all this was going on, Harry and Ron tried to catch their breath. "Blimey! I wonder how Hermione could have learnt all about Summoning Charms in between all this homework!" exclaimed Ron. Now he was in awe of Hermione. "I have no idea, Ron, but all I can say is Flitwick likes her and Gryffindor wouldn't mind a few extra house-points." Harry said, with a grin. He, Ron and Neville could lose how many ever house-points they could during Snape's class but Hermione could double it in Charms class within a week. Harry and Ron had regained their breath and now, they were eager for lessons to begin.

"As Miss Granger correctly explained, the Summoning Charm enables a witch or wizard to summon an object, hence the name. And the incantation to be used for this charm is 'Accio' followed by the name of the object wished to be summoned." Flitwick said. "The closer an object is to the summoner, the easier it is to summon. Of course, objects can be summoned from over a great distance, but that is very difficult and will require a lot of practice."

"Now, we will start by summoning feathers, as they are very easy to summon." Flitwick said as he brought a box full of fluffy feathers out of the storage cupboard. "And I hope that no one manages to set a feather on fire." There were a few snickers when Flitwick said this, as they knew it was directed to their companion, Seamus Finnigan, who managed to blow up, or set fire to anything and everything, when he tried to brew potions or attempted to cast a spell.

Hermione just rolled her eyes as she payed the slightest attention to the snickers, as the perfectionist she is, and wondered how immature the boys were. "Now, class, I want you to say the incantation out loud before you use your wands." Flitwick instructed. And so, for whole five minutes, they practiced saying the incantation out loud. Neville, as usual, screwed up the pronunciation and so, Flitwick had to teach Neville separately for another five minutes on how to pronounce the incantation. The class was getting restless, and Neville got scared as the class grew more and more restless. Finally, at around the fifteenth minute of Flitwick teaching Neville how to pronounce, he stammered it out perfectly.

"Very well done, Neville my boy." Flitwick said in a squeaky, exasperated tone. He took a breath to regain his composture. He cleared his throat and instructed, "Now, I want you to practice with the wand movements before you work your magic on the feathers." Another half hour went by, as the Gryffindors tried to make their wand-work perfect. Hermione got it perfect in her first chance itself, and was received by many 'oohs' and 'ahs'. She flushed a dull red. Hermione loved being flattered in class.

The last fifteen minutes of class was left for practical use. As usual, Hermione got it in her first chance, and Flitwick, thoroughly pleased, gave her more objects to try on. And each time, she managed to summon them perfectly. Flitwick, totally elated, spent most of his attention on Hermione and the rest of the class talked to each other while trying out their spells. No one could succeed, other than Hermione.

"I know what Charms homework is going to be today." Ron said, as he practiced his charm. "And what is that going to be?" asked Harry as he concentrated on the spell. "'Practise the Summoning Charm and write a fifteen-inch long essay on how it is used.'" Ron said, badly impersonating Flitwick's high, squeaky voice.

And as Ron said, that was the homework of the day.

After Charms, they had a half-hour Transfiguration class with McGonagall. They were re-trying what they learned in second-year; how to change animals into water goblets. "I want all of you to master this spell by tomorrow. You may leave." McGonagall said in her strict, sharp voice.

"What a wonderful day! The only homeworks we have to do is practice the spells!" said Ron, joyously, as he and Harry got ready to leave for Hogsmeade. They were to meet Hermione in the Great Hall. "I know, right?" said a voice with a hint of a smirk. The twins entered the dormitory, each with a smirk on their face. "Has Won-Won forgotten about payment?" asked Fred in a high falsetto. Ron grimaced. "What should I do?" he asked with a groan. "Come to our dormitory tomorrow morning wearing only your undergarments." George said. "What?!" exclaimed Ron. "Don't worry Ronnie, we won't make you walk naked into the Great Hall." Fred said in a simpering. "We wouldn't do that to our younger brother!" said the twins at the same time, each with an impish grin plastered on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"What an exhausting day, right Harry?" asked Ron as he sat down on a couch in the Gryffindor common-room. "Tiring eh, Ron? That means you aren't ready to go for the Hogsmeade trip you have been waiting for?" asked Harry, grinning. "AHHH!"shouted Ron, completely active. "Whenever I hear the word 'Hogsmeade', I become active." Ron explained. "What are you two waiting for?" asked Hermione. She had just put on her cloak, and was putting on her gloves. Without another word, Harry and Ron put on their cloaks too and went to the Great Hall.

It was a wet day, and the sky was filled with dark thunder clouds. But that didn't reduce the enthusiasm of anyone. All Hogwarts students looked forward to the visits to Hogsmeade. It took their mind off of school-work. "Let's go to Zonko's! Fred said that they have launched a new line of tricks. I want to use one of them on the twins, but they are too clever to fall for them." Ron said, rather crestfallen. He had never been able to play a successful prank on the Weasley twins. "You boys go to Zonko's. I need to get a new quill and some parchment." As she walked away, Harry could have sworn hearing Hermione muttering under her breath about boys and their stupid fascinations.

After a few minutes, Harry and Ron emerged from Zonko's, their hands stuffed with all sorts of products. They then entered Zonko's. "Hey guys!" said Neville. He was grinning. "Honeyduke's has just launched a new line of sweets and stuff. It's called Exotics and a few of them are pretty nice! You must go Harry!" he said, clearly fascinated by the new sweets. "No harm trying them, Ron. I'm going to check them out." Harry entered and went straight to the Exotic section. It was rather crowded. Honeyduke's and Zonko's were the most popular shops in Hogsmeade and everyone loves sweets, right?

So many new sweets were stocked, each one weirder than the next. There were Chocolate Roaches, Gummy Cola Spiders that could make edible liqorice webs, Bloodi Lollis etc. "Excuse me, but what are those Bloodi Lollis?" Harry asked the kind lady who owned the shop. "That, my dear, is a blood flavoured lollipop. It doesn't contain actual blood, it just gives you the feeling of having real blood. Would you like to try?" Though Harry had a lot of experiences with blood, he still didn't like the idea of tasting it. "No thanks. I would like a box of those Gummy Cola Spiders please." The kind lady who owned Honeyduke's gave him a box of those and he went to find Ron.

Ron was busy buying Bertie Bott's Evey Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs. "Hey! Ron! Look at what I found in the Exotics section! I'm pretty sure you'll like it." Ron turned and saw the box in Harry's hand. "WHAT?!" he shrieked. "Harry! You know how uch I detest spiders! Please! Eat that thing when I'm not there." Poor Ron had turned pale just by looking at the box.

Harry had really forgotten about Ron's aversion to spiders. "I'll just get a bag and put it in." harry said, trying to ease his friend's uneasiness. Just then, the door was thrown open, and a frantic-looking Hermione entered the store. "Harry! Ron!" she said, sounding out-of-breath. She ran towards them and towed them out of the store.

"Where have you been? I've been searching ALL the shops for you! Do you KNOW what was written on the paper?" she asked, looking very wild.

"Calm down 'Mione! We're safe!" Ron said as he stuffed a Chocolate Frog in his mouth. "No, it's not! There's been a vampire break-out near Hogsmeade. I was at the Three Broomsticks, sitting near the radio, and I heard it. Harry, you are still not safe from Voldemort. Haven't you ever thought about that? He might have sent these after you!" she cried.

"Hermione, if it calms you down, shall we go back to the castle?" asked Harry. "Yes. Yes indeed. That will surely calm me down, thanks." Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. "No dillying or dallying. Let's go. NOW." And she marched off. "She is mental, she is you know." Ron said as he too went after Hermione.

Harry was deep in thought. If Voldemort actually wanted to kill him, why wouldn't he send vampires? They had not yet started the lessons on vampires in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and he has no basic knowledge on vampires. He needed a plan. An original plan. Not one of Hermione's brilliant and systematic plans, but a simple one that may save him from a possible death from vampires.

He looked back at Hogsmeade and saw the bright lights flashing back at him. The idea was right in front of his eyes. He just had to hope it worked.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

As soon as Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the common-room, they collapsed onto chairs. Well, not Hermione. She was pacing around the common-room. "Worried about you, Harry. About that vampire break-out I guess." Ron said as he yawned. "Hermione, are you thinking of a plan to protect our lives from the vampires?" Harry asked cautiously. "Yes…." she replied. "Well, don't worry! I've got a plan." said Harry. "YOU'VE got a plan? Let me listen to this plan." Hermione said. She sounded slightly astounded, but mostly annoyed. She was the master-mind of the three. How COULD anyone else get an idea? It was just not correct.

Harry got the feeling that Hermione didn't like the fact that he had an idea. "When we entered Honeyduke's, Neville told us that there is a new collection called Exotics. I wanted to check them out, so I went to that section and saw the sweets. And there was this sweet called Bloodi Lollis. The lady who owns the shop told me about them, and I feel that we could use them." Harry ended his idea rather sheepishly as he saw Hermione's and Ron's expressions. Right now, it sounded sort of stupid.

Hermione got that far-off kind of look on her face. She was deep in thought. "It can possibly work." she thought. "I need exact details." Hermione finally said. "Ummmm, like?" Harry asked. "What did she say about the candy?" "Umm, she said that it didn't contain actual blood, nor is it made from actual blood. It just gives the taste of blood." "Your idea may work, Harry. It seems to be sensible. You know what? I'm going to the library. I need to do some research, and fill up the flaws if there are any." Saying this, Hermione went out through the portrait. "Harry, you and Hermione are bloody brilliant! Looks like I'm the duffer of our gang." Ron said with a smile. From the smile, Harry could make out that Ron was just joking. "Well, I don't know about you, Ron, but I'm going to bed. It's been an exhausting day."

Harry woke up rather late the next day. Ron too had just woken up, and he was yawning widely. The twins were waiting near the entrance to their dormitory. What were the twins doing there? Harry wondered. He was still feeling sleepy. He recalled the previous day's events. Fred and George had brought sandwiches for them and they had demanded payment from Ron. "Hey there, Harry." they said in unison. "As you remember, little brother, you have to pay us for the sandwiches we brought for you." Fred said. "And so, here we are to get our payment." "Don't worry, ickle Ronnie, we don't want money." George said, grinning as he saw Ron's startled expression. "If you don't mind Harry, would you give us some time to spend with our little brother?" George asked in a tone that was too sincere to be true. "Yeah. Of course. I'll just take my clothes and go." Harry was slightly worried about his friend, but he knew Fred and George wouldn't do anything bad to his friend, but he was sure the end result of their 'quality time' with Ron would end up hilarious.

Harry got ready, all his friends were talking amongst themselves. There were all eager for something. Of course! They were waiting for the result of Ron's 'time' with the twins. Suddenly, the door burst open, and Ron was standing, his chin extending upto his chest, and his face was covered with red spots. When these spots burst opened, pus spewed out. It was a horrendous sight. All the boys bursted into shrieks of laughter. Harry too was laughing, tears streaming down his face.

The twins had quietly sneaked behind Harry and whispered into his ear "We have created a new line of products, Harry." Harry turned around and saw the twins standing behind them. "George and I decided to let you know." Fred said. "That fool has got us into trouble SO many times, that he deserves it." George explained. "Of course we wont let the whole school see it, just the Gryffindor boys," Fred added hastily. "If the Slytherins saw Ron, he would be taunted for the rest of his existence. Right now, we're going to clear him up." Fred added.

"That surely was a marvelous trick, guys. If you need help please ask me." Harry told them. "Don't worry, Harry. We won't." Saying this, the twins disappeared among the crowds of Gryffindors.

Harry took another look at Ron and burst into laughter again. This was amazing.


End file.
